1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game apparatus and more specifically to that class utilizing hoops and hoop propelling devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with hoops and hoop propelling devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,522 issued on July 31, 1951 to C. P. Boyd teaches a pair of roller-like devices in spaced apart relationship fastened to one end of a rod. A pair of plates interconnecting the ends of the rolling devices and the rolling devices, form an opening through which a circular hoop, having a circular cross-section is captured. The hoop and the propelling device are joined together thereby eliminating the hazard of children chasing a hoop that has escaped from their immediate vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,325 issued on Sept. 26, 1961 to J. M. Riccobono et al discloses a convoluted termination at one end of a hoop rolling and guiding device adapted to control a circular hoop having a circular cross-section, in various states of rolling motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,149 issued on Sept. 2, 1969 to L. R. Batterson et al teaches a control device for a hoop having an elongated control rod having one end which is used to rotatably drive the hoop in a substantially upright longitudinally aligned attitude with respect to the control rod when a pushing force is exerted on the control rod so as to propel the hoop in a forward direction.
All of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of engaging a hoop with propelling or manipulative forces of similar character when applied to the outermost or innermost surfaces of a circular hoop, having a circular cross-section. Thus, the hoop activity is restricted to rolling or propelling the hoop in a captured or free state, utilizing a propelling implement.